Forum:Rick Sergeson
Category:Villains Processing Name: Rick Sergeson Codename: Berserker Personality: He is a loner, and a pyro. He just wants to see everything burn. Though when he feels like it, such as around authority figures or girls, He can be more or less behave and flirts a little. History: Rick grew up in the Northwestern part of America near the Rocky Mountains. His mother was only able to raise him for a few year before a freak engine fir blow her and he car up. No one knew, but Rick, six at the time, had mess around with the ignition and hadn’t put it back when his mom started the car. After the incident, he moved to orphanage to foster home and back about every month. Each time at a new foster home, it would be long till something caught fire or blew up. Half the time he was caught and sent back, the other times the sent him back either for “safety” or they though he was some sort of bad omen. When he was around twelve, he ran away for the foster home he was in live from town to town on the street. He would usual light trash cans on fire and steal from gas stations, but was never caught. He kept that up for a few years until one day, was walk into a forest and just walked around for days. The serene beauty of nature made him despise it since his life was just the opposite. So he did what his did best, started the forest on fire. Before long, the dry trees and grass were ablaze and strong winds fueled the fire. For a little, Rick was overjoyed with his work, until it started to advance uncontrollably in his direction. He ran with all that he could just to get outside of the forest, then to get away for the fire completely. He ran and ran until he was a good ten miles away. He stopped in a town to rest. The next morning, he saw on a TV in a window that a massive forest fire and started yesterday and firefighter from all across the state had come to put it out. It was reported the several square miles had been burned and three firefighters had died, and they still didn’t know the reason for the start of it. Most people would have felt terrible and might have even fessed up to doing something like that, but Rick thought that the firefighters shouldn’t have tried to put it out and was delighted with his work. He knew he could be found out, so he stole a car and drove all the way to New York where he lived for a few more years in a dingy apartment and delivered pizzas. When Rick was about eighteen, he heard that the as a minor war in eastern Europe and they were looking for test soldiers for secret project. Rick like the idea and had no use in stay in America anymore and hid on a ship the head to Europe. When he finally snuck into the country and had forged ID’s and had gotten the language down, he enlisted for the army services and was assigned to a top secret super soldier program. Rick thought that the entire thing was going smoothly and was willing to be the first to be experimented on. When they strapped him in to the lab table that’s when things went wrong. Several long needles drove into his muscles and bone, injecting some new element that would make him stronger. They also out a hood over him and blasted radiation that was supposed to activate the special trait of the element. It did, just a little bit too well. His body grew huge and punched the hood into the ceiling. When he got up and pulled the needle, guards rushed in the room to subdue him. Right as they got right on top of him, Rick covered his entire body with fire and torched all the guards. The element had reached his brain and the radiation causes the element to mutate his brain and enhanced a foundation desire of his, fire, to the point that his entire body mutated and stimulated fire to be made from his body. After that, he ran out of the room and found the nearest exit, through the walls to the outside. For the second time in his life, he ran, but this time, he didn’t stop until he hit the ocean which was several hundreds of miles away. By this time he was not on fire anymore and was back to his normal size. He looked back to see if he was being followed, which of course he was. Some forty armed men and about a dozen dogs were just coming off trucks and were advancing towards him. With nowhere to go he tried to concentrate on what he had don’t back to the lab. He thought of his want to light things and before he knew it, a twelve foot torrent of flame was shooting out of his had like a flamethrower. He smiled as he incinerated the men and dogs. But has the trucks started to pull away, he rushes towards them and body slammed each one before looking in to the driver’s seats and burning the men alive. He walked away with a wicked grin on his face as his looked to find a ship to talk him back to America. When he returned, Rick immediately started looking in the underground world of criminals to see if there was work for him. Many turned him away because they though he was too dangerous and didn’t trust him because of his false accent he had. As he searching a around, he keeping hearing the name “Queen Bee” and how thing person was looking for people to work for her. Rick scrunched around for all information he could get. When he finally meet and associate of her, he said that they would welcome him into the Hive. Rick was again overjoyed with the new prospect of it, and has worked for them diligently and loyally even since. Powers: Very strong normally and some pyro-kinetic powers, conjuring fire or heat, fireballs, and minor thrust to levitate. But he can go into a berserker state and becomes immensely stronger and creates heater fire that can only stay in contact with his body. He will attack almost anything that moves at that point. Weaknesses: The fire he making can be smothered or put out by water, dirt, or high winds. After he comes out of his berserker state, he is extremely weak and need to rest. Also, well aimed hit to points similar to pressure point hurt him considerably, even more so in his berserker state. -The Harlequin 19:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 21:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC)